


5 times Sweet Pea was called “Sweets”

by saltandpepur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Crush, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ita implies sweet pea’s brother abuses him, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Requited Crush, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: 5 times Sweet Pea was called “Sweets” (and only one time did he allow it).





	5 times Sweet Pea was called “Sweets”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OC, sorry.
> 
> Just likes the idea, okay.

1\. Toni  
Southside High was a slum, anyone with eyes could see that. Sweet Pea sat at a table in the dingy canteen with the other Serpents and used his flick knife to open a can. 

The Ghoulies were glaring at them rather menacingly from across the room. Sweet Pea made a point of flicking his knife shut and staring a Ghoulie in the eyes as he did it.

“Do you really have to provoke them?” Toni asked from beside him, rolling her eyes.

Sweet Pea laughed and turned away from the Ghoulies. “You know me, Toni. I _thrive_ on chaos.”

Toni rolled her eyes and flickered her gaze to the lone table where the son of FP Jones was sitting, alone.

“He’ll never survive alone,” Fangs said as he munched on an apple that he’d pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

“He won’t.” Toni sighed and turned away. “It’s his battle.” 

Sweet Pea shrugged. “We haven’t seen him this far. He’s survived without the Serpents this long, hasn’t he?”

“Not with the Ghoulies in the mix. He’s the son of FP, he may as well be a walking target,” Toni replied.

“Like I said,” Sweet Pea started. “He’ll be fine. He’ll learn. We’ve got more important things to worry about.”

Fangs shrugged and tossed his apple core across the room towards a bin. It hit and Fangs high-fived Sweet Pea.

“Nice going,” Sweet Pea complimented. “Bet I can do it too?”

“Come off it, Sweets,” Toni’s voice said from beside him. Sweet Pea scowled and turned to her.

“My name isn’t Sweets.” He glowered at Toni until she shrugged and turned to her sandwich. 

In an act of semi-defiance Sweet Pea tosses his empty can and landed it perfectly.

“Told you so.”

*

2\. Jughead  
Sweet Pea had spent the day lounging in Jughead’s trailer on a day so cold even he could admit that it was too cold to sleep outside. Usually he would have tagged along with Fangs, but he was out of town for a few days and the cold had crept in. 

“Remind me why you’re not sleeping at home again?” Jughead asked.

“Because my brother is drunk all the time,” Sweet Pea replied. “I think you should understand.” He flopped down on the couch after pacing around in circles for a while. 

Jughead followed him and sat down next to him, switching the tv on. “Yeah, I get you,” he replied as he tossed a can of soda over and cracked open his own. 

Sweet Pea tapped the top in an effort to stop it from exploding when he opened it. “It’s hard to stay there right now. We’re short on cash and he’s...angry.”

Jughead paused for a moment and caught his eyes. They held eye contact for a few moments before Sweet Pea broke it and cracked open his can. 

There was a pleasant silence for a few moments before Jughead opened his mouth. 

“Sweets...he doesn’t hurt you, does he?”

Sweet Pea turned to face Jughead. “My name isn’t Sweets.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Sweet Pea eyed him but he didn’t seem fit to repeat himself.

“It’s all fine. Just don’t call me Sweets.”

*

3\. Cheryl  
Cheryl Blossom was someone who never shied away from what she wanted. And now she wanted Toni, she was never anywhere else.

“Cheryl Blossom,” Sweet Pea said as he rolled up to where everyone was sitting. “Surprise, surprise.”

Cheryl smiled a coy smile and flipped her hair. “I like to be with my Tee-Tee, and she likes to be you ragamuffins, and so here we are.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and watched from a distance as Fangs approached. He felt the smile tug at his face as Fangs pulled up next to him. 

“Hey, Sweet Pea!” Fangs sat down next to Sweet Pea on the grass and handed him an apple.

Sweet Pea blinked at the apple now in his hands and looked at Fangs who was already happily munching.

“Where do you keep pulling these from?” Sweet Pea asked.

Fangs winked and bit into his apple again, and Sweet Pea had to look away momentarily, willing his blush down. 

Cheryl stood suddenly and checked her phone.  
“Well, Tee-Tee, Fangs, Sweets. I have to go. Toodles.” Cheryl walked away suddenly and Sweet Pea let out a moan of despair.

“My name isn’t Sweets!”

*

4\. Joaquin  
“Can I ask for some advice?” Joaquin asked one day as he approached Sweet Pea at a party of Cheryl’s.

Sweet Pea broke out of his haze as he enviously watched a group of Northsider kids. “Yeah, sure.”

“Kevin Keller,” Joaquin began.

“Hold up, is this romance advice?” Sweet Pea asked, hands held up in surrender. 

Joaquin rolled his eyes and held his gaze. “Please?” 

Sweet Pea sighed but nodded. 

“So I can’t tell if I like Keller. Like, you know...”

Sweet Pea laughed and clapped Joaquin on the shoulder. Joaquin looked distinctly uncomfortable with asking Sweet Pea for advice, and he tried to tone it down a little.

“Well...when you see him, you can’t help but smile. Everything he does is funny, or cute. You find yourself blushing at inopportune times when he does something cute, or hot. He calls you a nickname that no one else does...” Sweet Pea trailed off when he saw Joaquin looking at him in a calculating manner.

“You know, I think you’re right, Sweets.” Joaquin grinned and patted Sweet Pea on the shoulder. “Good talk.”

Sweet Pea was left speechless.

“...My name isn’t Sweets!”

*

5\. Fangs  
Sweet Pea had never felt more out of his element than sitting in a booth at Pop’s diner. Cheryl and Toni were playing a not-so-subtle game of footsie beneath the table. Jughead was busy staring at Betty, and Archie was busy staring at Veronica. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea were sitting opposite each other in their own world.

Sweet Pea tried to stare at Fangs subtly as Joaquin poked him under the table. 

“So, Sweets,” Fangs said from across the table. “How do you feel about going to see that new film? With me?”

Sweet Pea startled. “That Love, Simon?” He smiled slightly.

“Yeah! Come on, Sweets. Know you wanna.” Fangs smiled at him, charming as ever. 

Sweet Pea smiled at him. “Sure. Tonight?”

Fangs held his hand up for a high-five in lieu of an answer and Sweet Pea tapped their hands together. It was at that point that he realised everyone else had gone silent and had been listening in.

“Don’t mind us, _Sweets_ ,” Joaquin teased.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “You know you can’t call me that.”

There was a moment of silence where Fangs looked over at him, confused.

“Wait, you don’t like it?” He asked. His voice seemed sad and Sweet Pea immediately backtracked.

“I mean, when you do it, I mean...” Sweet Pea stuttered. The Northsiders grinned like they were experiencing the best live entertainment.

“What he means,” said Toni, “is that he doesn’t mind when _you_ do it.” She smirked.

Sweet Pea flushed and looked over at Fangs, who seemed a little flushed himself.

“Well, Sweets. Shall we go on our date?” Fangs said boldly.

Sweet Pea grinned at him and stood, pulling him up by his arm. He nudged their shoulders together and bit his lip.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
